1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to sink sprayers and more particularly, to sink sprayers having a scrubber and soap dispenser.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In the past sink sprayers have become standard accessories for sinks in the kitchen. Such devices provide convenient and effective means for rinsing items and surfaces. Prior sink sprayers have not effectively combined the basic function of rinsing with the capability of being a cleaning device offering the combined effectiveness of a scrubber and a soap dispenser. Known design of articles providing scrubbing and soap dispensing capabilities are also not economically adaptable to existing sprayer heads for transformation to a multi-function capability. Accordingly, it is desirable in the prior art to provide an improved scrubber attachment capable of convenient mounting on a sprayer.